Son Gohan
by Son-Gohan-SSJ2
Summary: How I think DBZ should have been. Starts just before Cell Games and I'll see where it goes. Its about Gohan and Goku's relationship as father and son. It will have lots of father/son moments and quite a bit of angst after the Cell Games with Gohans Grief.
1. Son Gohan's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Dragon Ball or anything related to the Dragon Ball Universe. If I did do you think I would be writing this?

**Son Gohan**

A/N

Gohan just turned eleven at the start.

When he grows up imagine his hair cut stays the same as the one he has during the cell games.

Goten's hair will also stay the same as he grows up instead of going weird like at the end of Z and during GT.

In this first chapter I have incorporated the episode 'Memories Of Gohan' (My favourite episode along with 'A Hero's Farewell' –so sad). I tried to keep the dialogue faithful to the show as much as I can.

Gohan's Birthday:

(May 18th 767 Age)

The sound of birds singing melodies and the river running peacefully alongside the son household rang throughout the Poazu Ranges. A small breeze gently blew on the curtain through the partly open window. A young boy lay asleep, upside down and half way off of his bed, entangled in his blankets. A goofy content look sat on his resting face and soft snoring added to the songs of the forest.

His eyes fluctuated. As he came to, he realised what had awoken him. He could smell it, his favourite food. His mother was preparing roast chicken for his consumption on the morning of his eleventh birthday. The scent carried his body off of his bed and he got into a white top and black pants.

Slipping out of his door, trying not to awaken his father, he quietly made his way down the hallway and stairs. He wanted to get to the table before his father could devour all of his birthday breakfast. His heart sped when he saw his father seated at the table already. How on earth did his father beat him to the table on his own birthday? His pulse rate returned to normal when he saw the food was still there. Obviously his mother had forced Goku to wait until the birthday boy awoke.

"Good morning mother and father!" Gohan smiled widely.

Chichi and Goku turned to face him. Plastered with a cheery grin, his mother replied, "Good morning, happy birthday!"

Goku just looked at them with the trade mark Son family grin on his face, "Morning, little man. Come here!"

Walking over to Goku, Gohan was embraced by his father. "I'm so proud of you, son. You've grown up so fast and been put through more than I'd like to mention. You're the best son anyone could have asked for. Please try to forget about the Cell Games and enjoy today with your family. Happy birthday!" he said ruffling his son's messy blond hair.

A slight blush appeared on the young teens face. "Thank you daddy."

Sitting down at the table the occasion turned into an all out war between father and son to see who could eat the most. Chichi looked on in despair.

Laughter rose from the Son residence that morning, though it over shadowed by the cell games that were to begin eight days.

~oOo~

A feeling of sadness is at the back of my mind. The Cell Games are really getting to me. Even though it is my birthday I can't help feeling scared. I'm not going to tell anyone. They would think I'm a little child and make fun of me. I have to push these thoughts aside and enjoy the remaining days until the Cell Games.

Anyway Krillin's here for my birthday now. I aim my attention back at the laughter at hand. Krillin was trying to crack jokes again.

"So Vegeta's furious and he's about to kill him for cutting off his tail and Yajirobe goes 'Please sir, I really admire and I'd like to join you if it's not too late'," Krillin humoured, pulling a ridiculously stupid face.

We all cracked up laughing, remembering back all those years. I shudder when I pick up my glass and hear a shattering noise echo through the room. Everyone looks at me with astounded expressions on their faces. I know I'm in for it now.

"Man again? You gotta control it like this, watch me," dad says while picking up his glass, "See."

We all grunt and look away when we hear that crashing sound again. Mother turns around and looks ready to explode. We had really out done ourselves now.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! NOT ANOTHER ONE? GOKU THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!"

She was as mad as ever, her face had steam rising off of it. A louder crash rang through the house as our tables and chairs were reduced to rubble. Me and dad are dumbstruck and he tries to mumble a response, "Oh, man. We really did it this time..."

Krillin cowers with his hand over his face, "Chichi's gona kill you guys! Hey where did she go?"

We all shudder as mother burst out from under the rubble.

"AHHH! HERE I AM! ALRIGHT YOU TWO I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS SAIYAN STUFF! YOU'VE BROKEN BOTH SETS OF DISHES AND THREE TABLES! I swear is it too much ask to have a normal dinner where we don't smash glasses and silverware and break all the furniture?...WELL, IS IT, I'M WAITING?"

Me and dad stare aimlessly at the ground. Father manages to muster the courage to mumble, "I'm sorry..."

"I have an idea. Maybe we should use paper plates and cups."

"Yeah, WELL THINK AGAIN KIDDO! Gosh, what a funny sense of humour. Paper cups and paper plates. You must get that from your mommy. I'll tell you what Gohan. Since it's your birthday, I'm going to let you off easy. For your punishment you can help me clean up. As for you Goku hit the road! Don't call us, we'll call you!"

"Oh, you want me to leave home?" dad puts on an inquisitive face.

Why'd we have to break things again? Now mums mad at us.

"YES! I can't take it anymore Goku. I need you gone. At least until I finish setting up for Gohan's party."

~oOo~

Chichi's words had hit hard for Goku. He was visible hurt by them.

"You like fishing right? Go catch a fish or something."

His expression turning round Goku happily exclaimed, "Hey, sure, sounds great! I'm going to catch a big one."

"I'll come too!" Krillin announced just as happy as his best friend.

"Me too!" Gohan chirped in.

"Wonderful plan, YOU CAN FORGET IT!" was Chichi's reply. Everyone gasps at the sudden outburst. "Look if you think you're getting off the hook that easy you can think again kiddo. After you've finished cleaning up it's time to study."

Solemnly Gohan answered, "Anything but that mom."

"A mother knows what's best, _right_?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Hey, son, your mother is one hundred percent right. It would be better if you studied this afternoon."

Krillin and Gohan sweat drop as a hair curdling scream rings through the son household. Goku looks flabbergasted at everyone as to what he did.

"What did I do?"

"You don't know?"

"Gosh daddy."

"Are you sick?"

A thermometer is thrust into his mouth at the speed of sound as Chichi worriedly asks, "You feeling okay?"

Goku mumbles 'I dunno' in response as massive amounts of sweat drop of his face.

~oOo~

The Sun sat burning down on the Son house from it's perch in the sky. Birds were still playfully flying around outside Gohan's window and the small breeze that was present that morning had long since died completely. The boy sat quietly at his desk 'studying'. In truth he was lost in his own thoughts.

'Why do bad guys have to turn up and ruin the peace all the time? I mean look at it out there. Everything is so beautiful, yet it may all be gone in a few days. I wish I could just live like this for a while, relishing in the presence of my family, enjoying life.'

The boy is rocketed out of thought when his door crashes open and his mother storms into the room.

"GOHAN!"

The tone in her voice registers in Gohan's brain as being relative to what she would use if she was about to kill someone, so he turns around slowly to try and save his backside from whatever torture she has planned for him. "Mom, I'm really studying this time, I swear."

"Don't swear, you know better than that, _right_?"

He looks at the ground in shame trying not to show how scared he is, "Yes."

He looks up at what his mother points at and gets a welcome surprise, which lights his face up tenfold.

"Clean up this mess so you can go out and fish with your dad!"

Gohan beams a triumphant Son grin, "Sure!"

~oOo~

**Well that the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Hope it wasn't too boring and I hope everyone was on character. Please comment on what you think. New chapter in the next week if you like it.**


	2. Son Gohan's Birthday Part 2

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Dragon Ball or anything related to the Dragon Ball Universe. If I did do you think I would be writing this?

**Son Gohan**

A/N

Gohan just turned eleven at the start.

When he grows up imagine his hair cut stays the same as the one he has during the cell games.

Goten's hair will also stay the same as he grows up instead of going weird like at the end of Z and during GT.

In these first chapters I have incorporated the episode 'Memories Of Gohan' (My favourite episode along with 'A Hero's Farewell' –so sad). I tried to keep the dialogue faithful to the show as much as I can.

Gohan's Birthday Pt 2:

(May 18th 767 Age)

Rays of sun light pierced through the thick canopy of trees that blanketed a well worn track. Wild life jumped in and out of the undergrowth. Blond locks bounced through the air as a young boy ran along the track. A faint sound of trickling water could be heard signalling that he had nearly reached his destination. It was the boy's favourite place to go. He loved the peace and serenity that radiated from it whenever he went there.

Just a few minutes ago the boy had eagerly been tidying his room as fast as he could. His mom had let him go fish with his father instead of study. He didn't think that this was normal behaviour for his mother, but he wasn't going to complain.

Light burst into full view as the he approached the end of the track. He could hear the barely audible sound of chatter coming from by the river. Two people came to his sight as he burst from under the canopy, his dad and his friend, Krillin. They were residing alongside the river, lying in the shade of an apple tree, discussing their fondest memories of times past.

Approaching them, Gohan caught wind of what was being said. Goku was telling Krillin about when he and Bulma had first met Master Roshi.

"Well... back then I didn't know what the difference between a boy and a girl was, so I... took her underwear off before she woke up. When she had to show Master Roshi her panties in exchange for the dragon ball she didn't realise that she wasn't wearing any... so... when she did , umm..."

Goku and Krillin burst into laughter. Gohan had a red tint run across his face as he tried not to laugh with them. He couldn't help it though he burst out laughing with them which immediately halted Goku's laughter. Goku turned red as a tomato as he registered that his son had been listening to the whole story. He felt ashamed, though Gohan thought it was hilarious.

"Is it true daddy?"

"Ummm... yes."

They all burst out laughing again.

~oOo~

"Man, check those babies out," Krillin said while they all looked up at the apple tree they had been lying under. They had decided to head back to the house after a few hours of talking, laughing, and playing.

Goku replied, "I know. This old tree always had the best apples."

"Gosh! They're huge!"

"Umhmm. Nothing but the best. I hope you don't mind one last round old fella."

Walking to the tree Goku places his hand on the trunk. Grunting he uses his ki to make the apples fall. One by one they drop from the branches above. Krillin holds his arms out in anticipation to catch them. A few seconds later Gohan appears behind the other two with all the apples in his hand.

"Looking for these?"

Looking dumbstruck krillin says, "Wow, awesome! Pretty cool man."

Picking up the large fish he had caught earlier Goku announces that they should head back. When he takes one last look at the tree Krillin notices a giant hole half way up the trunk.

"Hey, look. Up there. We missed one."

Turning around with a blank expression on his face, Goku zones out.

"Hello in there. Earth to daddy?"

"Huh? Oh, ops, sorry..."

Finally turning around they all walk off towards the Son house. Krillin looks suspiciously at Goku, "I'm not even going to ask. I don't want to know what goes on in that head of yours."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Laughter in sueded.

~oOo~

Ox King, Krillin, Chichi, Goku and Gohan all sat round the dining table. Night had fallen and the skies had turned into mass of sparkling stars. Cicadas' chirping just outside the house was the only noise that accompanied them.

"I think you're really going to like what I got you Gohan."

"Wow, thanks Grandpa. Do you think I can open my presents now mom?"

"No, not yet. Cake first. Time to blow out the candles."

The prospect of food always got saiyans going so Goku just had to say, "Cake, yum!"

"Make sure you make a wish first," Krillin told him.

Standing up the birthday boy replies, "Okay, I think I got one."

Drawing a breath in he makes his wish, 'I wish for the strength to beat Cell so my family can live in peace.'

Exhaling the candles dim, followed by the whole cake turning into a cyclone of sorts and landing on everyone's faces. They all scream and gasp except Goku who just stands there with a happy expression on his face mumbling, "Hmmm, yes. This is delicious. Where's your piece Gohan?"

A light blush crosses the eleven year olds face as a mad mother rises behind him.

"GOHAN!"

The boy's expression changes to one of absolute horror as he looks down to the ground, "I know mom, I'm in big trouble."

"You're darn right you are! A normal child would have been severely punished for trashing his entire birthday cake on his birthday! But you can't help it. After all, you're Goku's son."

A sense of relief flows through the house as everyone realises that they won't have to pick up bits of dead bodies.

"It's family tradition pure and simple."

~oOo~

_That night, the sound of laughter could be heard coming from a small house deep in the woods. It could still be heard echoing through the valley into the early hours of the morning. Inside was aglow with the love that is shared with family and friends._

~oOo~

**Well that's it again. Sorry for being really short but I didn't want it to go past the end of this episode. Update soon :D**


	3. Lessons From Goku

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Dragon Ball or anything related to the Dragon Ball Universe. If I did do you think I would be writing this?

**Son Gohan**

A/N

Gohan just turned eleven at the start.

When he grows up imagine his hair cut stays the same as the one he has during the cell games.

Goten's hair will also stay the same as he grows up instead of going weird like at the end of Z and during GT.

During the ten day wait for the cell games Gohan never stayed at the lookout over night.

Lessons From Goku:

(May 23th 767 Age)

Rain pounded against his window as strong gusts blasted through the trees outside. No birds were singing, no cicadas chirping as no animals dared come out in the current weather predicament. It didn't bother _him_ though. He was sleeping gracefully on the floor of his bedroom.

Wait...what?

Why was he on the floor?

No, he wasn't sleeping gracefully he had smashed his head on his bed side cabinet moments before when thunder had jolted him awake. Now a large round protrusion had swollen from his head.

Loud groans and a few awkward attempts later and he were on his feet.

'Since when has a bump on my head ever hurt so much,' was all he could think about as he rubbed it, trying to stop the pain emanating from the bump.

Stumbling around aimlessly for a few moments he remembered where the light switch was a flicked it on. Yellow light flooded the room and he was shocked to see the mess he had made. His bed was a mess, the blankets were all over the ground and there was a rather large dent in the cabinet he had smashed.

'I hope mother didn't hear that, she wouldn't be too happy to see that cabinet right now.'

He glanced over to his clock to see it was 7:34am. Hopefully Chichi would be down stairs already making breakfast, and then she might not have heard it.

Clumsily he pulled his clothes on as fast as he could. It perhaps didn't end how he intended as he fell flat on his face. This wasn't a very good start to the day.

Finally once he did manage to get dressed he headed down stairs. He knew breakfast would make it all better. Fate had different idea though. He was trying to walk down the stairs while putting his shoes on, which was apparently a bad idea as he went head over heel and landed face down at the bottom of the stairwell.

The boy, Son Gohan, groan under his breath. This was the story of his life. Luck never seemed to be in his favour, or someone up there just likes to see him fall over.

He sucked it all in and decided that nothing else could go wrong between the lounge and the kitchen. Just a few steps and he could be seated eating food. That's all it would take.

Just... a few... more... steps.

He had made it! He was at the kitchen door.

Then Goku decided it would be a good time to open it and call Gohan down for breakfast.

Great...

He had a bump on his head, a few bruises on his face, and now his face had been flattened by his dad.

Looking down Goku asked, "Hey Gohan! What you doing down there buddy?"

"You opened the door and smashed my face in..." the young boy motioned with one hand as he rubbed his face with the other.

"Oohhhh...sorry. Hey you left an imprint of your face in the door!" The older male laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks dad..."

~oOo~

"Wow daddy! This is so fun!" Gohan was laughing uncontrollable at the amount of fun he was having.

Goku had suggested that as it was raining and there was really not much else to do that he and Gohan should go for a drive in their car. Goku was driving as fast as he could as no one was around to tell them other wise and giving Gohan the thrill of a lifetime.

The vehicle came to a halt as Goku stopped it on the side of the dirt road.

"Why'd you stop dad? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Do you want to drive?"

"Are you sure? I'm only eleven and you're asking me if I want to drive your car."

"Why not? We've got nothing to lose. Besides we need to have some fun and relax for now. The Cell Games are only three days away and I want you to enjoy that time."

Face radiant, Gohan agreed and the two swapped seats. Pulling his seat belt over his shoulder Gohan prepared to slam his foot on the accelerator.

"Wow! Take it easy. First you need to put the handbrake down to disengage it."

Doing as instructed Gohan pushed the button and then handbrake down. Follow the rest of the instruction his father gave him he pulled the clutch and put it into first gear. Easing on the accelerator the car took off. He wasn't quiet as easy on the accelerator as he would have liked though as the vehicle quickly reached 80mph.

"DEAR KAMI! BREAK!" was all Goku could scream as an approaching corner loomed. They were on a mountain road. If they went off here it probably wouldn't end very nicely.

The young boy realised what was happening and quickly did as instructed as well as turning sharply to the left as they reached the corner. The car was sent into a frenzied slide on the mud as both occupants screamed.

When the car finally came to a stop, both saiyans were breathing heavily trying to recover from their ordeal.

"I think...I'll...drive us...home...now..." Goku managed between breaths.

"Sh...sha..shaw..."

Once they returned they inspected the car looking for any damage Gohan may have caused. When Goku found some dents and scrapes on the back bumper he showed Gohan.

"I'm really sorry daddy. If I wasn't so careless this wouldn't have happened..." the boy spoke, ashamed and looking at the ground.

"Hey. It's okay. You did fine, better than I did on my first try."

"Still..."

"Still nothing. We had fun and that's what matters."

"Thank you, dad." Feeling slightly better he looked up, "Do you think we can beat him daddy? Do you think we have chance?"

"Of course we do. Don't worry; we'll be fine, I promise."

"Can you promise me something else daddy?" Innocently, Gohan looked his father in the eyes, "Promise that we'll all come back at the end alive so we can live in peace, as a family."

"I promise..."

**Hope you liked it. I've still got one more chapter planned before the Cell Games so hang on. Update soon :D**


End file.
